The present invention relates to carriers and more particularly to a carrier for hay bales of the type generally rectangular in configuration, bound by two strands and weighing less than 45 kg (100 lb).
1. Field of the Invention
Horses and other prize livestock used or shown at fairs are frequently stationed inconvenient distances from the source of hay utilized as food for the animals. The owners or attendants of the livestock must transport hay bales from a source, usually remote from the location of the animal's stall, for food or bedding. Many persons thus caring for such livestock are of small stature, and a bale of hay of such mass requires additional help which is sometimes unavailable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for such purposes as known in the prior art are generally bulky and in overall configuration are not easily, stored in a livestock trailer preferably containing the feed, including bales of hay, which the owner of the livestock transports with the animal in order to minimize expenses of attending a fair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,849 issued Nov. 20, 1979 to Wetzel for Wheelbarrow Type Carrier discloses an elongated framework extending longitudinally beyond the respective ends of a hay bale. A wheel is provided at one end of the frame, and handles at its other end. Rearwardly projecting prongs at the forward end engage one end of the hay bale and pivoting prongs at the handle end portion grip the other end portion of the hay bale to be lifted in wheelbarrow fashion and moved along the surface of the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,743 issued Oct. 29, 1985 to Shimon for Hay Bale Carrier discloses an axle having wheels at either end thereof and an open rod like frame which, when inverted on the top of a hay bale may be connected with the strands thereof, and then the carrier and bale inverted for moving the hay bale across the surface of the earth by an attendant balancing the bale on the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,253 issued Oct. 12, 1976 to Kannady, et al., for Large Hay Bale Carrier, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,843 issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Lund for Bale Rack, represent the further state-of-the-art, particularly of bulky bale carriers for moving a single large cylindrical hay bale or multiple rolls of hay bales, respectively.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents by providing a two-piece kit including a pair of wheels mounted on an axle with a pair of prongs projecting laterally from the axle in orthogonal relation for entering the forward end portion of a hay bale, and a handle member inserted in the opposite end of the bale permitting an operator to move the bale in two-wheel dolly fashion across the surface of the earth.